Below Zero
by Humphadoodle
Summary: Tina, the mysterious girl at the Exam. Why did they let her enter? Well she said she gave them her fake age. Why doesn't she want to participate? She said she just doesn't want to. How will she pass the Hunter Exam? She said she won't answer that one. (Nice try.) OC involved. Rated T for the scary things in HXH kids shouldn't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this was an old story I found before I had an account and wanted one, so I decided to post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter, just Tina.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one**

_ Prologue_

_ The first one there was number one, which was obvious, although some things about her weren't. She had waist length black hair, but was really brown. She had eyes that looked black but were a glistening chocolate if you looked deeply into them. Her name was Tina; Tina was just a cute happy 11 year old actually._

_ An hour later there was another number one. When he turned he saw a little girl holding her badge._

_ 'She must be number 2 and I didn't hear her walk in.' He assured himself wanting to believe he was first._

_ As if the girl heard him she flashed her badge in his direction and disappeared into the shadows._

_ It said number one._

* * *

Tina's POV

I looked around, how long have I been here? A month? Well from using my small travel calendar it's around the New Year so everyone should be here by now.

By the way, I'm a rookie.

I glanced at the exit, there I saw Tompa trying to smash a couple stranded rookies.

How do I know this may you ask? Well it was by listening to the other competitors betting on how many rookies Tompa is going to get this year.

If you think about it, all the regulars are the predators and the rookies are the prey. To me that hardly seems fair but you never know; 4 or 6 rookies may pass this year.

The elevator opened and out came 3 rookies (They were either studying the room carefully or nervously looking at the tough people. Except the tiny one, his eyes were bright and curious. For future reference the smallest one is about my height- 5 feet, including his hair.) The smallest boy's badge said 405. The others said 403 and 404. So there are only 405 people this year.

The blonde guy looked both female and male. The smallest one was wearing green shoulder and down with simple details. He also had spiky hair shooting straight up; this made him seem taller than he really was. Then there was the tallest of the three. The "man" was wearing a cheap suit and carried an ugly suitcase. No offense but the "man" was kind of ugly himself. With the spectacles and stubble it made him not very attractive, although he had an _okay_ build.

To make things easier let's replace "man" with "grandpa". We'll also make the blonde "the blonde with an unknown gender" and the small boy "spiky haired dude."

I watched Tompa approach them then introduced himself. The creepy thing was, was that he looked _way_ too happy to see them. "Spiky haired dude" introduced himself first. He turned out to be Gon. "The blonde with an unknown gender" said he was Kurapika and "grandpa" said he was Reolio or was it Leorio? I need to get my hearing checked.

For good measures my eyes flickered around the room for any tough competition. Well there is that one with minty colored color hair slicked back with who knows what. I'm sure he's number 44.

Then there was this other guy with a brown tuft of hair, maybe it's a Mohawk. Never mind I guess I really do need glasses (her vision 20/49.) he also had needles stuck on his face. But that wasn't the scariest thing; the scariest part was that he was wearing purple with red. I nearly fainted- no one, I mean NO ONE should wear purple with red, it's just not right. Anyway his number was 133.

Another person I noticed was a boy with fluffy white hair. His eyes were dark and almond-shaped. He carried a green skateboard with a yellow arrow down the middle. His number was 99.

DING, DING, DING!

I looked up and saw the examiner.

"No more contestants will be allowed to come from here on out. Please follow me, all contestants who do not want the exam may leave." Then the examiner started walking.

I turned my head to see if anyone ran home to their moms yet. Well from the looks of it everyone seems determined and thinking this was an easy task, but it wasn't, after all he is the examiner it's not like he would make this as easy as taking candy from a baby(not as if babies could eat candy.)

A couple of bulky men (way to bulky, it was disgusting) took a glance at me and smirked. One said "Go home to your mom little girl! This exam is only for big kids." They all smiled triumphantly as if they would like to see me cry.

I glared back furiously, being the sensitive type I was, I spat back _politely _"My mom told me I'm not allowed to talk to guys that use steroids." (A/N: Just to let you guys know Tina's voice is similar to Wendy's in Fairy Tail but with a little more attitude or pep.)

* * *

Killua's POV

I saw a bunch of men run next to a little girl and turned to Kurapika and Leorio to see them look a bit worried as they watched the scene unfold. The larger men told the girl to go home then when the little girl responded it was so funny. The men's reaction was hilarious; I almost fell off my skateboard. It's been a while since I laughed like that. Gon was beside me looking at the girl curiously.

Then he ran up to her

"Hi my name is Gon!" he said optimistically.

"Hi! My name is whoa...!"

She clumsily fell on a bulky guy that teased her earlier causing him to fall. It all happened in slow motion, after the girl bumped into the bulky man the domino effect started happening. He fell on the person behind him and so on.

The girl ignored the people falling and quickly regained her balance, and then she started again-

"Hi! My name is Tina!" she replied just as optimistic as Gon.

"How did you knock that guy down? I mean you can't be that strong are you?" I asked suspiciously not really caring if I offended her.

"Oh! Of course not. My hair tickled him, besides it was PAYBACK!" Tina said cackling evilly.

We stared at her in disbelief. Seriously tickling! This girl is weird.

"I'm getting really tired." Tina whined all of the sudden.

She is really weak but what am I going to do about it?

"Don't give up Tina!" Gon said, trying to cheer her on.

"I'm not going to fail this round guys so go ahead, I'll catch up." She replied with a stupid grin.

Kurapika, Leorio, and I looked unsure while Gon decided to believe her.

Gon nodded for us to keep going so we did. But I glanced back and watched her walk into the shadows then was gone.

'How did she do that? Only trained assassins can do that!' I thought.

* * *

Kurapika's POV

The small girl was quite a surprise.

When I saw the men surround her she wasn't afraid even though they could have hurt her. Perhaps she's strong or just plain childish. Either way I decide to go with strange.

I replay the scene in my head- Tina talking back to the men and saying she was 11. Then also… wait did she say she was 11! How did she get in? Well she did say she used a fake age but wouldn't the Hunter Association know? Tina also asked the men if they were on steroids although I could second that. Speaking of muscles or strength her endurance isn't that good. But after watching her she didn't have any athletic abilities or is athletic at all.

Then why would she take the Hunter Exam? She certainly could be hiding her true strength. But my gut (yeah the encyclopedia said 'gut') tells me that my theories aren't the real reason. Everything about her is suspicious I will have to keep my guard up.

* * *

Tina's POV

"N.S. this is Tinaisnotmyname, N.S. this is Tinaisnotmyname over."

"Tina, don't have such a long code name, get a short one like mine. N.S. over." A tired voice said on the other end of the walkie talkie.

"N.S. this is T.I.N.M.N. oh wow that almost spells my real name! Anyway everything is going well. I repeat my mission is going well. T.I.N.M.N. over."

"T.I.N.M.N. this is N.S. good job. Prepare for the next round, N.S. over."

"N.S. this is T.I.N.M.N. I'm prepared over."

I turn off the talkie and caught up to the sweaty crowd. Where's the others?

As if the thunder gods (well at least I thought it was the thunder gods) there was a loud boom! Everyone panicked as I saw Killua, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika come out of a smoke cloud. Everyone except Leorio looked ready and landed safely. Leorio on the other hand tumbled out clumsily and fell flat on his face; I snickered.

"Sorry, we had to break through." Gon said apologizing.

"Well there was no rule that said you couldn't." Satotsu replied watching this whole time.

Then the commotion turned into back into a sweaty, panting room full of grown men and soon enough everyone was following Satotsu again.

Leorio marched up to Tompa and did his business with him while I turned around and waited patiently.

Finally they followed me as we headed towards the exit. As we saw the light the competitors who were persistent cheered.

"Leorio, how old are you?" I asked innocently deciding now would be a good time.

Flustered, he answered, "I'm only 19! I don't look that old! how do you know my name? Wait! Come back here! Answer me!"

I walked ahead without and silently whispered, "I know a lot of things."

I then caught up to beside Gon and Killua.

Gon suddenly asked Killua, "Can I try your skateboard?"

"If you let me use your fishing rod." Killua said smiling for real.

Then they shook on it.

"Do you want to try Tina?" Gon asked.

"No, sorry I can't eat fish anyways and I'm pretty clumsy." I replied.

"Oh."

After that they started to talk about why they wanted to become a hunter. Killua said it was all just a game to him. Interesting… And Gon said he heard that his father was a hunter so he wanted to become one too even though he only knew him from a picture. Weird…

Looks like I just met someone that scored a 10 on the weirdness scale with me.

* * *

I know this was kind of cheesy.  
But hey, you have to hand it to my 11 year old self, it wasn't that bad!

So anyway, if you like it review! If you don't, tell me what I did wrong.

Only 3 more cheesy chapters!(These are going to be the chapters I wrote when I was 11, not the whole story, the story will probably be 15-20 chapters.) Bare with me!

Humphadoodle


	2. Chapter 2

I know you people that don't review think this story is pointless but it's not i decided to make a lighthearted fic so some people get to laugh, if not then it's a fic about the adventures of an 11 year old girl. Tina actually reflects what I do in my life and has my personality so you guys get to know me better.

There will be a sequel but it's romance and there's a new OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter, just little immature Tina.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tina's POV

As everyone got closer to the light they ran faster as if there was no tomorrow. (Not that I blame them, we've been running for like three hours after all. Either way there would be no tomorrow for them if they did die. Um don't listen to that last part...)

Me on the other hand was not happy and said, "It's too bright! Let me stay for a couple of minutes."

Killua gave me a funny look, then mumbled "Don't you want to pass this game already?"

To answer him I shrugged my shoulders and stopped. As they saw me do this they followed suite.

I let out a frustrated groan and stomped my feet throwing a tantrum. Believe it or not I actually do this at home then I usually go to my room and let out all my anger there. But since there was no "bedroom" I used Killua's arm as a stress ball. He's most likely an assassin- I've seen and heard him walk there isn't a sound. This also means he's most likely strong. Not that I plan on telling him I know, well not until he admits it.

So I grab his arm and start pulling and putting pressure on it. From the look on his face he thought this was the most boring thing in the world. Oh well I continue my stress ball routine.

* * *

Killua's POV

This girl starts throwing a tantrum of all times, so she puts her anger on my right arm- wonderful. She's not particularly strong so it's not like it hurts. To prove this I put on a bored expression. My arm was irritating me; it felt like she was probing it.

Finally, she stops after ten minutes. Maybe we could catch up but we are light years away behind. Leorio and Kurapika are somewhere ahead of us now. 'It's your entire fault Tina' I thought angrily.

We manage to reach the exit in time with whiny little Tina in tow. (Sadly she was whining the whole time too.)

The sharp light illuminated the end of the tunnel. Finally we reached the end stepping out into some fresh air. But I could care less I just wanted to have something fun to do.

Satotz closed the door to block any other loser athletes who couldn't make it.

"The real examiner is me he's a fraud!"

Tina's POV

A man in tattered clothes with spots of blood came around the corner claiming that he was the real examiner. (A/N: In my opinion he kind of looked like Matt.) Then launched into this speech about some monkey- human- things that lived in the forest and were good at Spanish… okay I'll admit it I wasn't listening but what really caught my attention was when the man said our current examiner was one of these monkey- human- things. To tell you the truth I saw no resemblance. (A/N: here here.)

A murmur went through the crowd of survivors. Most were saying things like 'who have we've been following?' or 'should we believe him' I pitied them they were so confused (maybe I was too) but if the examiner was the monkey- human- thing then how did the exam committee not notice I mean it doesn't make sense. Like how many monkey- human- things know about the Hunter Exam. Didn't they live in the forest?

But of course I didn't say anything Gon did though, "Do you think this is part of the exam Kurapika?"

'Good job Gon! You made these losers (well not all of them were losers) stop and think for once.' I thought relieved.

The crowd went silent and pondered for a moment even Leorio looked a bit ashamed of not thinking about the situation more.

Then cards sliced through the air and dug into the man's back. Satotsu on the other hand caught the cards. As the monkey- human- thing saw the danger it began to make a run for it but a card whizzed by me and hit the monkey- human- thing on the back.

A creepy voice said," A real Hunter would have caught that," then he turned around to face the examiner, "Which means you are not a fraud~"

It then felt like thousands of cold ants crawled up my spine. This guy, I believe, is named Hisoka. To me he was just another pervert in this small world looking for some innocent boy to bother. (A/N: Ehmmm… Gon…)

"I'll take that as a compliment, but next time you do something like that you're disqualified." Satotsu replied sternly.

"Of course~"

We then all set out to the strange looking forest beneath.

As we started walking through it I decided it would be a good time to whine.

"Peoples! (A/N: Yes that's how she talks I'm telling you readers I proofread this and _this_ is how she talks. She calls it Tina language.) It's gettin' very sweaty and humid and sticky and feels like we're all stuck in a toaster oven together!"

Killua gave me a very strange look (again) and muttered 'what a baby.'

Hearing that I gave him the best glare I could which just made me end up looking like I was trying to put my eyes, mouth, and chin to my nose.

He replied by giving me a very scary and haunting stare. I fled behind Gon.

'Ha, teaches her not to mess with me.' Killua thought surely to himself.

I then jumped out from my hiding place and banged Killua on the head with a whatchamacallit. Killua was now nursing a very large bump on his head and then sighed feeling very defeated.

We continued to march on through the super thick, slimy, squelchy, gooey, brown mud. I seriously felt like I was going delirious, "I can't take it anymore! I feel like I'm going to die! I think my allergies are going to act up or something. OMG, what if the mud beneath us opens up and we fall into the underworld! Oooh you think we'll meet Hades? Speaking of gods do you even think Aphrodite is pretty? I mean aren't all gods supposed to be beautiful? Stupid Greek mythology it's so weird…"

Then I noticed Gon was gone. He could have just been playing with his other friends in the back of the crowd during my rambling. So I continued my happy rambling while Killua covered his ears trying not to listen.

After what seemed like hours the group finally reached some large tree with a clock hanging on it. Killua, as the skilled assassin he was, jumped onto a thick branch of some type of mystery oak. When I saw this I pouted and started screaming my head off, "KILLUA GET ME UP THERE! IF YOU DON'T I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP BY THE TIME YOU GET DOWN HERE WITH THE WATCHAMACALLIT! "

* * *

Killua's POV

Here is a little girl screaming like there's no tomorrow so much that my ears are going to pop. So to solve it I pull her up on the branch I'm sitting on to see her reaction. (Okay I will admit it her threats were actually working on me, father would not be proud.)

Then I heard her whimper, "What now?" I asked.

"I'm afraid of heights." Tina answered whimpering.

"You're kidding me! Then why did you ask me to get you up here?" I demanded half crazed.

"Shut up. Don't talk you're scaring me half to death. You think people can actually die of fear?" she asked wide eyed.

I shook my head to say no and felt like shouting to the world how weird she was.

Tina gave me a hard look and said, "I can read minds you know." In a dead serious voice.

"W- WHAT do you mean!" I stuttered panicking, I mean you can't blame me I know when people are lying and she's not.

She still kept that serious face so I started to think things about she's great and stuff because I didn't want to be hit with the whatchamacallit.

I looked at her for approval and she nodded happily.

Next thing I noticed was that she jumped down from a tree while I gaped at her. Then asked her why she couldn't get up the tree.

And her response was, "Going up is always harder than going down- climbing up the stairs is harder than going down the stairs. Jumping up is always harder than coming down."

I huffed then started nervously (not that I showed it) skimming the competitors for Gon. There was no sign of him but then I heard a faint rustle in the greenery behind me. I turned around and saw Gon and Kurapika emerging from behind me.

I moved next to Gon, "What super power did you use?"

"I tracked Leorio's cologne."

He seemed like some sort of dog. Gon scanned the crowd for somebody then his coffee brown eyes reached Hisoka. Hisoka pointed to a tree where Leorio was propped up against.

We all reached him and Kurapika finally spoke up," He looks okay, I don't see any fatal injuries."

Leorio glared at him and started talking about a bump on his cheek that ruined his handsome face or something.

Before any of us could utter another word a door that represents a garage door opened.

The second phase has begun.

* * *

What did ya think?

Good, bad, you didn't even read it?

Anyways, there will be small episodes of where Tina spends time with the characters from HXH.

I will also try to update every Monday as much as I can.

2 more chapters of strange fluff that's not really fluff and cheesiness to go!

Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola guys! (and girls) Another chapter up!

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter and just my little too energetic for her own good- Tina.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tina's POV

I was standing there thinking about why are there only men here! But I think there are a couple of girls here.

In my opinion the men here are either greedy (as in money) or very unforgiving (you know what I mean they want revenge.)

So anyway the giant door thingy opened and I saw a young woman and massive man next to her.

First of all the young woman was probably 19 and was wearing a pink bra with a black fishnet top. Nooo! Gon was too young and innocent to see this creepy lady! Anyways I must continue with describing her. The examiner was also wearing short shorts, wait no not again this will spoil Gon's pure conscience. Eh-am so where we left off from… this lady had her hot pink hair tied up into several somethings in different directions. Now back to mission save Gon, I tackled him to the ground and started telling him not to look at any of the examiners.

But then out of curiosity he looked the lady and his eyes grew wide.

Well mission fail.

The others stared and turned back to the lady.

She started explaining that this round was about cooking and her name was Menchi while the big guy was Buhara.

The participants gasped and whispered on how unprepared they were for this phase.

Since we were all speaking about food I decided to bring up what foods were my favorites.

"Uh… so what are your favorite foods?" I asked.

"Chocolate."

Wow the great assassin Killua likes chocolate? Who knew assassins liked sweet stuff.

"I really don't know. But whatever my Aunt Mito cooks tastes great!"

Figures, this is Gon after all.

"Food that can fill me."

Is Leorio a fatty or something? Never mind it's actually pretty normal. (But no one is normal if you know what I mean.)

"I suppose my favorite food would be anything that has the ability to fit my taste."

Such a straight to the point answer, well Kurapika is very wise and all but doesn't everyone have a favorite food? I mean the only person that really answered me was Killua.

So I guess it's my turn, "My favorite foods are strawberries with sugar, peanut butter sandwiches with sugar, ice cream as long as it isn't chocolate and sweets! (A/N: BTW these are my favorite foods too.)"

"You know those aren't very healthy Tina." Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon said in unison.

Menchi then explained to us that we have to fill their stomachs by completing their order. It sounded easy enough until Buhara proclaimed he'd like a boar. After this …

Killua balled his fists up and shouted, "Who doesn't like chocolate ice cream you're insane!"

I shushed him because the ground started to shake and he sensed it too because he leapt back. The men scattered in several directions.

After a long hour Gon did the most dumbest thing in the world, "Hit them on the head it's their weak spot!"

I thought about wanting to get the pigs (I know I said boars but I will do pigs and there's nothing you can do to stop me) in another way. But I seriously didn't feel like poaching poor piggies.

Later on…

"71 contestants have passed." Buhara said.

Menchi glared at him, "You can't pass all of them! Doesn't the taste matter?"

"At least we eliminated some of them Menchi."

"Alright, 71 passed. Now my order is sushi."

Shock went through the crowd. Leorio noticed something and said "There are 72 of us. Come to think of it Tina did you even give one to the examiners?"

"What are you talking about you must have counted wrong there are only 71 of us. Maybe you need new glasses." I replied smartly.

Leorio gave me a troubled look and went back to listening to Menchi. Kurapika on the other hand did not relax but listened too.

"Looks like you are all troubled. Since you may all be new to this I'll give you some hints. It's from a small island and requires vinegar and rice. Sushi is also hand molded. I prefer nigri zushi. (A/N: Yes it's called nigri _zushi. _Believe it or not my mom gave my sister a sushi kit and it talked about this particular sushi. This is because my sister likes sushi although I'm allergic to seafood. Of course what I know Tina will know too.) "

_That _sushi, you use fish for it don't you?

I ran far away from the confused crowd so no one will know that I know exactly what to do. Clumsily and stumbling I ran to a still river. The water was so clear and still you could paint a replica of the sky above it.

I really did not like poaching animals alive I usually let the butchers handle that. But I grabbed small pieces of cracker and scattered it into the area near me. Strange fish like creatures swam by and started eating the bait. I shooed the weird ones away and examined the I guess you could call the 'real' fish.

I decided to use a medium sized fish. It glistened in the sun and showed off its brightly colored scales. 'Now how do you skin a fish?' Since I didn't know I decided to wing it like I always do.

As I skipped back I heard a thunderstorm- no something scarier that I can't avoid if I don't move my lazy butt soon. I darted to the right which was a good decision because everyone came running and trampling the forest.

I walked over to the kitchen center and Menchi stared at me interested to see how I made the sushi.

I took some rice and molded it into a cylinder then I skinned my fish. I didn't worry about the bones because as normal looking as this fish was it had no bones. I cut it at an angle and set it to the side. Then I got the wasabi tube and squeezed it onto the rice, next I grabbed my piece of fish and laid it on top of my rice and gently pushed on it.

"Very good Tina but that doesn't count for you know what reason." Menchi said complimenting me.

"I know Menchi. Do you think that creepy ninja dude knows something? Oh can you taste it anyways?" I said gleefully.

"Sure."

She popped the sushi in her mouth and chewed for a while.

"For an amateur it's pretty good, maybe a 7/10."

I clapped my hands together satisfied just as the other contestants charged in.

I watched carefully as everyone made attempts of making sushi. Most put their sushi in a ball of rice. I face palmed as Leorio did this.

He served it to Menchi proudly and she threw it without a second glance.

"W- What was the matter with it?" Leorio asked a bit gloomy.

Menchi answered that it was horrible and all wrong.

Next was Gon and he did the exact same thing as Leorio and yet again I face palmed.

Gon gave it to her rather happy and she threw it over her shoulder and muttered 'trash'. Gon sulked. But what was worse was when she added- "Not even better then the other guy." When Gon heard that he looked like he was about to commit suicide... well I mean I can't blame him, he's being compared to Leorio for goodness sake!

Kurapika came up to Gon and patted his shoulder, "There there."

"Hey!" Leorio yelled but Kurapika was already calculating what was wrong with Gon's sushi.

Kurapika saw some, what you would call mistakes, and was probably thinking it should just be smaller. Turns out I was right; it passed as a replica to Gon's but smaller. I huffed at how dumb these people were.

Kurapika turned around in my direction and said, "I haven't seen you make anything yet so you can't prove I'm wrong."

He then served it to Menchi.

She threw that one away too, "Failure."

I snickered, the encyclopedia dude was no better then old man Leorio!

He glared at me after his sulking fest with Gon.

"Well excuse me for knowing that it is wrong because I made my nigri zushi already and Menchi said it was correct." I retorted.

He stared at me blankly with no reply then was about to ask how to make it but 70 other competitors rushed up to me and started asking. Apparently they had overheard me. Menchi shook her head behind me knowing that was not a good thing to say.

Since I was _partly _claustrophobic I pretended to have a spasm from the people. They stepped back so I could tell them. But instead I stuck my tongue out and ran the hell out of there.

By the time I came back it seemed Menchi failed _all_ of them. This was because number 205 was battling Menchi at the moment. She said that no matter what type of hunter you were every hunter had to know how to defend themselves; that simple.

That's Menchi for ya'.

* * *

So... How was that?

Sorry I couldn't update! (If I did update on time then yay! But I'm really not sure the last time I updated so yeah... heh heh)

Speaking of updating...

I'm not going to be jupdating for the story One Day for a while I'm having writers block! But I will hopefully update this Saturday, WOOHOO!

I'm also sorry (what's up with all my sorries today sheesh) about the awkward cheesy chapter I didn't really edit it that much.

I know all you Kurapika fans out there are going to kill me for making my character insult Kurapika and call him encyclopedia, but it's so fun to tease him!

Next time will be much more better, 1 more cheesy chapter to go! : )

Humphadoodle


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys it's me!

I"m not sure if any of you are upset with me not updating so sorry anyways.

Sorry but you'll have to put up with my POV switching sorry!

Okay so I tried my best to give one hundred percent into this chapter but only managed to do the scene with the game of catch the ball (or something).

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter just my little Tina who's an expert on getting on Killua's nerves.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter** **4**

I heard yells and people looking up, so to find out what they were looking at I looked up too.

Ahead a blimp came by with the Hunter Association symbol. We all gasped in surprise and I knew from experience that Menchi was in deep trouble with Chairman Netero.

A little figure came falling down to Earth than the figure landed. It was soft for him but hard on the ground. The land formed a giant crater which made us gape at his destruction and great entrance.

I waved to him and he waved back, "Do you know him?" Killua asked suspicious.

"Of course, I knew him ever since I could-"I stopped myself, dang it I'll reveal why I'm really here. Darn, darn, darn now I have Kurapika and Killua suspicious of me. I always knew that Kurapika was the cautious one and constantly observes everything.

"Uh never mind! You guys I'm just kidding I only waved at him because I was just being my crazy self. Besides old people are awesome if they aren't mean." I said rushing to get the words out, a bit panicked. Now wasn't that a stupid answer.

They gave me an odd look and returned to Netero who was giving Menchi a speech.

"You should know better Menchi. You can't fail all the contestants."

"Sorry Chairman Netero I'll give them a second chance." Menchi replied, ashamed and tracing some dirt with the tip of her shoe.

A few whispered.

"Chairman?" I heard Leorio exclaim. Well of course he's Chairman! Who else do you know that arrives in a giant blimp, lands on the ground creating huge destruction, and comes to save us when Menchi fails 71 people?

They then signaled us to the giant blimp and we all climbed in.

Leorio and Kurapika tiredly slid to the wall and decided to sleep like the tired old man they are. Gon, Killua, and I decided to explore.

Let's just say it wasn't fun.

Gon kept sulking because Killua got us in trouble- again.

Finally I dragged them to the hallway so Killua wouldn't make Gon want to crawl in a hole and die.

By the time we got back into the hallway Gon returned to his usual perkiness. "Wow look at the view below!"

Since I've technically been in an airplane once (going and coming back) I had to admit the view was really pretty. The lights resembled fireworks that you could connect to make patterns.

Killua just shrugged. And I gave him a look that said 'don't ruin the kid's mood'.

I then returned to my spot next to Gon and being hypnotized by the dazzling lights when Killua suddenly spoke up.

"I always see this kind of view; my parents own their own private jets and 200 servants and we live on a mountain." Killua stated as if it were a normal thing to say.

"WHAT!" Gon and I shouted a bit too loudly. Killua glared at us and you could see his cheeks were the slightest tint of pink from embarrassment.

I covered my mouth but Gon continued to speak- good thing was is that he didn't say anything that could possibly put his life in danger- "What do they do?"

"My parents? Well they are professional assassins." He replied in an ominous tone that gave me the chills; well looks like I was pretty close*.

Gon stared at him for a while with big eyes and then asked, "Both of them?"

We both waited for Killua's answer...

And suddenly he burst out laughing.

"You're the first one to ever take that seriously!" He said wiping his eyes from tears of laughter. Gon's response was just a confused expression and I stood in the background sweat dropping.

"But are they?" Gon asked, persistent in knowing.

Killua paused for a and after a moment he finally spoke, "I ran away from home although my parents were against because I was a family heir. So I stabbed my brother and mom and ran away from home! I went to the Hunter Exam so I could kill them off and have some fun!" He said this all with glistening eyes and wore a cat expression.

We gaped at him with our jaws hitting the ground.

I then sparkled along with him, "That's great Killua-san! Revenge is so sweet!" I said dancing along with him.

Gon sweat dropped, "Killua is pretty weird huh." he thought to himself.

Killua's POV

I whipped around hearing footsteps. "What do you want old man?" I said seeing the old geezer with his worn out face standing before me.

"Ho ho ho(I"m not sure if he says that i just decided to write it down) you're a smart one aren't you? I just happened to come by. Since you're here would you like to play a game?" Netero said.

"A game?" Gon piped in.

"Yes, if you can get this ball from me then you will get your Hunter's licenses automatically."

Both of our eyes widen and we both looking at each other knowing we both want to participate.

"Sure." I said feeling confident.

He smiles and leads us to a room.

He has no idea what I've got in store for him.

Tina's POV

I followed them into a room that looks somewhat like a gym.

Chairman Netero explained the rules of the game Gon nodded and stated, "So all we have to do is get the ball!"

"Correct." Netero smiled.

This made Gon's eyes gleam in determination.

I coughed, "Alright guys get ready!"

Killua looked at me with an annoyed expression and hissed out, "We know already. Geez."

I 'hmphed' and turned around as Killua said, "I'll start." With a voice brimming with confidence. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. I mean he's so mean to me! What did I ever do to irritate him! ... Well other than make him pull me on a tree that i could get on in the first place and whining right in his ear, and let's not forget I made fun of him multiple times...

Okay so maybe he did have a right to be angry.

I gave my attention to the game that has just started.

And just in time to see Killua do a famous assassin technique.

It started out with our silver haired assassin (A.N. I know an over used phrase in HunterXHunter) walking the perimeter of the room slowly with steps making no sound at all- you could hear a pin drop (although there were no pins in the room.) He repeated this process until you could see blurry images of Killua as he paced the room.

Netero chuckled, "That's very impressive; it's a difficult technique- even for well trained assassins."

Gon and I looked at Killua in a daze eyes wide.

Killua showed no emotion. Although if you were watching closely you could see his feet move a 20th of a millimeter lift from the ground. All the sudden he lunged for the ball, his torso twisting as his hands were stretched out towards the ball Netero was holding. Although Netero-san was a step ahead and moved delicately to avoid Killua.

Killua fell on the floor.

He missed.

"That was a good one Killua!" I exclaimed laughing.

He gave me a glare "What are you laughing for?" You could feel his anger a mile away.

I wiped a tear of laughter "That was really amazing Killua-san!"

He looked back in surprise and looked away embarrassed.

"But..." I said in a disappointed tone, "you didn't get the ball."

He blew up, "YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU GET THE BALL!"

Gon looked at him uneasily, "Killua... don't yell at her she wasn't-"

"Don't you want to see her try Gon?" Killua said sharply.

"I guess, but don't be so-"Gon started with pleading eyes.

"Gon calm down," _He needs to calm down. _"If she fails it's nothing, alright."

Gon hesitated but nodded. Good old Gon always protecting his friends.

"Alright," Killua said, "Begin."

I took that as my signal attempting to get the ball (UH duh) and ran up to Netero-san.

Here I come.

* * *

Killua's POV

I watched as that idiot (aka Tina) jogs up to the old man- only about 2 yards apart. She then walks around him; footsteps light and cautious with the look of a hunter about to catch it's prey. The strangest part was that she made no sound. How did she do that? It's nearly impossible to master that in such a short time! All she is, is an annoying little girl that trips every step she takes. (And is a master on getting on my nerves.) She couldn't possibly learn this without years of intense training! The baka seems like the type who hates to do work anyway. Tina has no athletic ability whatsoever; you could just tell by looking at her during the "mile" run in the tunnel. Unless... she has managed to keep secrets from us. What if she's actually a superhuman or something and has been acting this whole time! But she could never lie ti Gon she just adores him.

I look back at the idiot and saw the blurry images of her making it look as if she made copies of herself. Anyways I waited for her to go after the ball but instead I felt a sharp pain and crouched down trying to make my breathing even. Apparently Gon felt 'it' too because he fell on his knees holding his head from the intense pressure.

It only took me a couple of seconds to realize this was coming from Tina.

What was she doing?

All the sudden she stood still in place and the pressure was gone. Gon and I stood up in relief although we both shared wary looks. I'm sure he noticed this felt similar to the atmosphere that creepy clown makes whenever he's hungry enough to kill.

The baka wore a serious look and then she took a step towards making us step back. I prepared myself as she was about to take another step but the next second she fell flat on her face.

The idiot tripped.

She stood up face flushed, "Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't get the ball I got tired walking around the room so much." She said this all with a big happy grin scratching the base of her neck.

Gon looked confused but returned the gesture, "It's fine. At least you tried your best!"

They both babbled on about whatever they needed to talk about.

"Now that I have showed you what I can do it's your turn!" Tina said brightly to Gon.

"Alright!"

* * *

Tina's POV

Gon ran up to Netero and jumped so far that we had to look up to the ceiling- he was really athletic to jump that high wasn't he?

But as one of the rules on earth says what goes up, must come down.

Figured I was right.

Gon hit the ceiling and fell back down as Killua and I face palm.

"Gon it's no use jumping that high if you're going to hit your head!" Killua yelled at him teasing.

Gon pouted and resumed back to stealing the ball and attempting to get a free pass of getting a Hunter's License.

After many tries Killua and Gon managed to use the word _teamwork._

Gon distracted Chairman Netero as Killua went to kick his leg.

He swung really hard and...

"Ow ow ow!" Killua yelled clutching his leg.

"Oh ho ho. My boy that was a close one you could have shattered a normal person's leg to a million pieces. But mine is hard as steel."

Killua glared and mumbled something about 'dumb old man' or something like that.

I decided to leave since it was getting boring I mean who wants to watch her sworn enemy failing to catch a ball?

* * *

Gon's POV

Why couldn't I get the ball? Chairman Netero must be strong!

He could dodge Killua's attack's or block them! And Killua was a trained and professional assassin!

This means I'll have to try even harder.

But just as I was about to take another turn at the ball again Killua said. "It's no use Gon! Haven't you noticed? He hasn't used his right hand or left leg!"

He hasn't?

"I give up. I lose, you win."

"Killua! We only used half of our time!"

"Gon," He said slowly, "We can chase after that old man for a year and still won't catch up."

I stood there for a moment and spoke up, "Then I'll get him to use his left leg and right arm!"

Netero-san chuckled and Killua shook his head, "Good luck."

Then he walked out.

"Killua's amazing isn't he Netero-san?"

"Yes he is."

"Do you know how he did that trick? You know when there were a bunch of Killuas in the room?"

"That's a assassination technique, highly trained assassins can use it. It's impressive that he can use it at such a young age."

He started throwing the ball up and down.

"You think I would be able to do that?"

"Someday maybe."

I lunged for the ball but missed.

He looked at me and I gave a sheepish look back.

He held up the ball, "Ready for another round?"

I nodded.

"Osu."

* * *

Liked the ending of the chapter guys?

Sorry I didn't know how to end the this very awkward chapter.

Anyways I"m not sure when my updating schedule will be but it will probably be official by November.

About the POVs. I felt bad because I only did Kurapika once and never did Gon(well I did now) or Leorio. And I only did Killua or Tina because in my other fic I did my other OC and Killua's POV only so other POV were kind of awkward for me.

If you didn't know this chapter was done by the present me, as in the one talking to you right now through an end of the story note, so hopefully this wasn't too bad.

Since I can't think of too many ideas of Tina's mischievous pranks can you guys give me some suggestions for future chapters?

Alright guys so that's the end of my rant!

See you next chapter!

~Humphadoodle : )


	5. Chapter 5

So hey guys!

Sorry for the late update!

First of all I noticed I got the order of the scenes mixed up so the "spider eagle egg" scene will be added as a flashback.

Thank you to all that reviewed and everything!

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter just Tina and her antics.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tina's POV

Walking up and down the hallway was in truth- the most boring thing I ever did. Of course it is boring they tell me!

Well, duh.

Just ignore that first part it was just my normal rant.

Anyways after a while of walking up and down the hallway just became fun; because I found my long lost friend!

He he, here I come!

Killua's POV

I saw a familiar girl stampede her way toward me like she just seen her long lost sister.

Then...

"HIYAH! KARATE CHOP TECHNIQUE THING/ MOVE NUMBER 198- GLOMP ATTACK!"

What was happening? Glomp attack? I felt myself begin to panick, what was th-

"Got you Killua!" I saw that brat sitting on my stomach looking at me with her gigantic dark brown eyes.

Uh, Tina.

"What are you doing here?"

Blink. "Well you looked lonely so I thought I could accompany you!" She puts her hands behind her back like it was the best thing in the world.

"No." I said gruffly and push her away.

"B- bu-but..." She blubbers (probably faking it to) and starts to sprout fake tears that made a river.

"Go away."

Her entire mood changes as she begins to threaten me, "My watchamacallit is out and ready."

I gulp, "Don't annoy me, okay?"

She nods changing everything to butterflies and rainbows.

I walk along the side of the wall remembering how that old geezer "taunted" (yeah I know his choice of words are off) me by using whatever he did to keep me from getting the free pass- guess this game might not be easy after all.

I mutter under my breath feeling the pit of anger being disturbed.

_Brush _

"Hey watch it kid!" The man who bumped me (or vice versa) yelled.

Tina's POV

Faster than the human eye could see Killua killed the two men barely looking even like a blur.

My eyes widen as blood splatters all over his hands, "Father would have been neater." He says.

I inch closer feeling a bit scared but maybe awed; his hand looked contorted into a hand with fingernail like claws. His eyes were misted with dark black holes and he continued walking.

I swallow- Killua was not someone you should mess with.

Anyways at that moment Killua realized that I was there because he said, "Don't tell Gon or anyone even your imaginary watchamacallit."

"It's not imaginary!" I protest, "Remember out and ready."

He straightens visibly, "Right, besides it's not like you don't have any secrets you can't tell."

I look at him and asked, "Why did you do that?"

He blinked, "What?"

"Killed those men Killua! Innocent men!"

"Innocent? They insulted me baka, don't you get it? As an assassin my impulse is to kill whoever gets in my way!"

I cross my arms, "Okay so you were mad. Now what should I tell Gon?"

"I told you not to!"

"Alright, alright. What do we do now?" I questioned surprised at how calmly I was taking the situation.

"Leave them." And Killua stalked away from them (and me).

I stumble after him.

He stopped.

"What now?" I say annoyed.

"How come you still feel fine?" He asks.

I cock my head to the side.

"I mean you're not affected by me killing two innocent people on the spot?"

"No, I mean I wouldn't have done the same- just a few punches or two."

Killua raised an eyebrow surprised.

I leaned into his ear, "Here's a secret," He listened eagerly, "I took a couple years of training for something like this."

"What was it?"

"Since you are just going to ask more questions we'll make this a game. We take turns answering each other's questions. But only one question, one answer per hour."

He nods.

"Alright I go first! Have you ever had a crush on a friend- aka possibly Gon?"

He turns red, "what type of question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"No. Now my turn, who are you really?"

"Yong (last name first) Tina- yes "Yong" not "young"." I say proudly.

He grunts and keeps walking.

I follow him.

_Flashback _

Leorio's POV

I wake up to a group of screaming brats (also known as Gon, Killua, and Tina) and yelling men.

"We have now arrived at our destination please get off the ship."

In the kids' excitement they knocked over Tina who just started to cry.

I let out an exaggerated sigh and tend to her pinky finger (yep the the pinky finger).

Kids.

Kurapika's POV

We all exit the airship and face a canyon.

Menchi explained that we will fetch a spider eagles egg and etc. (sorry lazy author moment).

We gape as she looked down and just fell.

Soon enough she came back up with the egg and told us more about the canyon and such.

"Finally I've been waiting for something like this!"

"This is what I'm talking about!"

"This will be fun."

And the others (my companions) proclaimed excitedly about this task- I even managed to smile a bit.

Tina's POV

So this is the real deal- fall and drown into the rushing waters or retrieve a spider eagle egg and go on to the next phase.

I swallow thickly peering meekly at the height of a possible fall.

_Can _people actually die of fear?

I glance over at Chairman Netero, he gives a smile, nice man that guy is.

Killua looks at me uncertainly knowing about my fear of heights.

I laugh nervously, "Going down is always easier than going up."

He shakes his head.

And we fall.

Oh boy.

* * *

I feel the wind brushing past me as I hang onto a sticky string for dear life- I still have a hungry fish at home to take care of!

Everyone was about to let go immediately (although some did and fell into the water; I felt bad) until Gon shouted, "Wait!"

"Uh what are we waiting for?" I ask.

"We need to wait for a draft so we don't fall in the river below."

He had great instincts he would be a great Hunter one day.

As we wait I start humming because singing out loud was always calming to anyone.

(This is from a Fairy Tail theme song credit to them)

_Fairy, where are you going hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_Oh yeah, Kikoete no kakoro no koe wa?_

_Oh yeah, Kare tatte sakebu kara. _

_Oh yeah, Kikeru made kimi no kokoro ga Oh yeah, oh yeah _

_Tsuki to taiyou no haitachi wasuremono wa ni desuka?_

_Okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii momo sae mitsuakra nai_

_Snowing sunao ni egao ni mare ta no wa futari yorisoi kasane aruka "Jikan" ga aru kara_

_Fairy, where are you going hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

I hear Killua sigh rather aggravated by my outburst of singing but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do sometimes.

"Now!"

We all grabbed our eggs and I felt the adrenalin rush through me as I scramble back up to safety.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Kurapika asked with a smile.

Dang it he caught on to my weakness; well he was observant.

I gave him a big smile and nod, "Yep"

We all boiled our eggs and took the out to eat. Which turned out from, everyone's yells of surprise, rather tasty.

I poke my egg and kept prodding it with a fork.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of eggs too." Killua said with a bored expression.

"It's not that I don't like them- I just don't like them boiled."

He smirked knowing he had a deal, "Can I have it then?"

"No. I'm going to give my sister some."

"You have a sister? How are you going to keep it fresh it's in egg."

"There's always a way Killua!"

I laugh and we all go back to the airship.

_End of flashback_

We all walk back to the airship.

We are dropped off at somewhere called trick tower.

We all ran off the ship glad not to be trapped anymore.

"This is Trick Tower," said a speaker, "Your goal is to get to the bottom of this tower in 72 hours. If you run out of time you will be disqualified."

And they left.

People started murmuring nervously that there was no way down.

One dumb guy decided the best thing to do at the moment was show off and attempt to climb down a building that was perfectly smooth and had no footholds.

"I'm a trained climber so this won't be to hard."

He might as well be dumber than me.

Anyways we all crowded around him to see if he could really get down the cylinder building without falling or worse dying.

He got his climbing gear ready and advanced down the tower.

"He's quite the idiot isn't he?' I turned to Kurapika as I said this.

"Yes he is." Kurapika replied truthfully biting his lip. "The odds of him getting to the bottom are pretty slim."

"Yup!" Why do I sound so happy?

Apparently Leorio noticed to and gave an incredulous look, "Is it just my ears or do you sound glad?"

I shrug.

Anyways when he was around two yards below us he smiled triumphantly but not soon after.

"Squawk! (Or other sounds birds make.)"

"Huh?"

Birds were flying towards him and picked him up, then flew away.

"HELP!" The guy cried in the distance.

I feel sorry but I move away from the edge feeling queasy and not wanting to be bird food.

Gon sad puppy face brightens, "There has to be another way!"

He sprints off checking the roof (would you call it roof) of Trick Tower; we follow.

Some random minutes later...

I averted my eyes from my Nintendo and look above me.

"What did you find?" I question.

"May I ask," Kurapika said firmly looking ready to use his scolding voice, "Why you aren't helping?"

I hide my Nintendo and give them an innocent smile.

Kurapika held out his hand for the Nintendo, which means he's about to confiscate it.

"NO! HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FEED PURPLETEDDYBEAR PROPERLY!" I demand in a loud voice.

He flushed a bit but managed to speak, "Purpleteddybear?"

I nod and give him the Nintendo.

He takes it and looks at the screen.

A fluffy white dog looks back at him running around the screen.

"It's not purple." Killua contributes.

Kurapika glares at him and he shrinks back.

"I still have to confiscate it."

"Hmph."

* * *

We noticed that a lot of people have disappeared out of thin air- and not all of them are like Hisoka.

"Come here!" Killua and Gon shout.

Going over they explain about the trap doors and thinks they lead to the bottom of the tower.

"Great! What do we do now?" I say.

Gon looks up a bit upset, "We could only find 4 trapdoors and it seems only one person can fit through each."

"So we have to leave someone behind?" Leorio asks.

He nods.

We all stand there very quiet not knowing what to do.

"I got an idea!" I almost yell. "One of us will just have to go with another!"

"But it can only fit one person."

"But wouldn't that be a grown person I mean imagine how Tompa would fit through one."

We snicker at the thought.

"Alright so I will just go with one person here, preferably Gon since he's second to smallest-Killua's taller, and go to the bottom tower to meet you guys."

"But I have a backpack and a fishing rod how are we going to fit?"

"So true. That settles it! I go with Killua and Gon will carry his skateboard until he meets him at the end."

"What! I don't want to go with you!" Killua protests.

"Too bad."

Killua reluctantly hands Gon his skateboard and we all get into position.

"So this is where we say goodbye."

"Yeah."

"See at the bottom of the tower."

"Good luck!"

They begin to go through their trapdoors and Killua and I go into ours but I feel my foot push something down when it accidentally hits another floorboard but goes back to the trapdoor.

And we fall.

* * *

I blink and so does Killua.

Well I think.

It was too dark under here to see where everything is or where Killua is.

"Ow!" I hear Killua yelp.

"Brat?" That sounded like Leorio.

"Ow!" This time it sounds like Gon.

I hear a thud and hear a familiar voice muttering.

"Kurapika?" I I say uncertainly.

Torches light up and we see each other.

"..."

"Ha, haha! We ended up with each other again!" I say. Laughing.

Soon enough the others join in.

After all the tears of laughter have been erased and we calmed down we turn our heads upon a speaker.

"Welcome to Majority Rules!" A voice says, "In order to get to the bottom of the tower you have to use teamwork and blah blah blah..." He said some other stuff I didn't listen to.

After a while Leorio broke the awkward silence, "So we have to wait for another player? We already have 5."

"Yes but Tina is not allowed to play." The speaker said once again.

"Why?"

"Well we all looked into your histories and in Tina's she tends to break things. At one point she broke a metal bowl- yes the one's that are hard to break."

I shrug my shoulders.

So we waited for hours and hours and hours and-

"Whoa!"

"Huh?" I looked behind to me to see fat sneaky Tompa on Leorio.

"You!" All of his point at him.

I looked from where he fell from.

"Hey Killua!"

"What?" He looked at me irritably; not happy that Tompa's here.

"I think I accidentally, almost, stepped on the trapdoor Tompa went through."

"So?" He asked puzzled.

"I didn't have to go through the trapdoor with you- I could have gone through the one Tompa came through."

I make everyone put on a watch and make the first decision as fast as possible- then I run before Killua can catch on.

"TINA!"

Whoops- he caught on.

* * *

Hopefully you guys enjoyed that!

I wouldn't say I looked over it and revised completely and also because I had so many writer block moments. Wahh!

So anyways I think I'll make this longer or shorter than 20 chapters- we shall see.

I don't know if I should change the rating so please tell me what you think in the reviews!

Toodles! ; )


End file.
